fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Natsumi Thetis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Poll page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 16:32, October 7, 2012 ok u can but it shd be proper (talk) 16:48, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Keep it up Hey you are doing a good job and keep that up and who knows you may even win the Best Couple Creator Award. back natsum, let the infoboxes be in the earlier state plz. Just bold the names like in aquario and if one title has a name with more info then the info shd b on the same line like in grultear's ultear's previous affiliation. (talk) 09:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) notice well natsumi i'll do max. possible but u can also help me. i'll b out this week so take care of the wiki (talk) 05:41, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Changed the section Hi. :) . Yes, I changed the 'personalities towards each other' to 'relationship'. I guess it sounded better that way. I'll contact an admin about it, since I didn't think about asking for permission. Sorry. :) Thanks for pointing it out. WingCastle (talk) 07:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Dude... hey, why is grayza so far down? Jerza is weird cuz Jellal is what? 6 yrs older? and gray is just a year younger. I don't really buy the whole Gruvia thing, Juvia is way too clingy for Gray, she fits better with Lyon, he's just as clingy...Rashio (talk) 18:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Rashio GrayZa Well, i guess that's true but they have blushed a lot ever since they were kids. I think it was good that atleast you agree with me, if you didn't i usually show something like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kC0efhwf4G0 it's awesome :) well if we're doin like that then Natsu and Lucy hasn't really shown love just really good friendship. Rashio (talk) 21:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Rashio Hello .. A little help please? HI !! ''' '''I just want to know how to make a signature ..Thanks fo the help .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 02:48, November 10, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 surprise with work Congrats....U r the best Couple creator. Yay......but i request u that can u make badges for best couple... with each bage having different images of characters.It must have single characters. Sry for the delay. Can u tell me whom shall i mak the rival creator. http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ice-make:gray/Wiki_edit_month (talk) 11:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Shugo Chara Hi! Yes, I do watch Shugo Chara, although it was about two years ago since I last watched an episode. P.S. Could you please remove the pics on Dia? I'm not going to use it anyway, and I think only admins can remove pictures. Thanks! :) [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']] Again Congrats Seeing ur edit quality and activeness i have made u a chat mod.Although no one chats but its ur first step into the administration.Plz add ur details in the chat mod page about ur time zones and joining time. About teams and guilds plz suggest me some names and their work.I ve thought some of their work- Guilds *couple pages *rivalry pages *Images and Galleries Teams *prevent Vandalisation *Grammar Correction *Update (talk) 08:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations I just want to congratulate you on becoming a Chat Moderator. And becoming the Best Couple Creator. :) Your contributions are really valuable to this wikia. [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']] Hi ! Its Me Again .. This is My prefered Customized Signature !! Thanks Again ;) Hi .. I decided .. *Background : Yellow *Frame: Dark Pink *CHibis : Natsu And Lucy *Links: User:DesCresLi 021 Thanks again .. I will wait .. Hope to see my signature soon .. ! ;) The Text Color .. TY ;) I prefer Dark Blue .. Thank you !! ;) Thanks Thanks about the signature !! I liked it a lot..? DesCresLi 021 (talk) 05:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC)DesCresli 021 Umm .. about the question mark its an exclamation point .. I didnt know that I type is an question mark.. I mean I Liked it a Lott !!!!!! Its unique! Umm .. About the signature .. ( I dont know how to use it .. ) And how can I copy the category "Sig"? DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Wow !! Congratulations!! Wow !! Congratulations about beeing the Chat Moderator !! Keep it up !! :D DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:04, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re: About the Sig and My Profile .. Sure No Problem .. !! Just go .. I'm letting you the permission .. :D DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re: Signature .. :D Hi !! Thanks !! DesCresLi 021 (talk) 03:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Guilds and Teams Hi Natsumi~ Just find out that you and Dynasty have the same ideas as me. So, according to my survey, I think the following guilds/teams should be founded... #A guild that improves the articles in the wiki. #A team that accept fanon requests to create the articles. #A guild that provides quality images for the wiki-though we are lack of image providers at the moment. I'm thinking of names for the guilds/teams but I don't really have any good ideas. So please inform me if you have any questions or suggestions about this. Btw, I think a discussion is needed to think the names of the guilds/teams. So reply me! --Laven 07:51,12/6/2012 Membership Hi Natsumi~ You're now a member of the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Update Complete! Team. Thanks to Dynasty and me :P (well...she makes the templates while I type the text), our team page is completed at last. Type on your user page to get your member badge. So now, you, Wing , Dynasty and me are the Mages of the team. Who do you want to be the team leader? Wing and Dynasty say it will be you or me. So....you may decide. Please leave a message on my talkpage to let me know your decision. xD --Laven 05:58,12/10/2012 Hmm..... Hi Natsumi~ You also did a good job on making the talk page for the team. Both of us have same thoughts, huh? :P Hmm...have to work hard on the application form. Can't decide who will be the team leader? Never mind. Let's decide it xD Hope we can meet though. --Laven 03:16,12/11/2012 Badges Natsumi u r given to make badges for admins, chat mod, technician and if possible the awards.plz contact me for this purpose (talk) 12:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) re:why The actual motive was for this pagee http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Couples_Wiki:Update_Complete!_Team#Guild_Mark i have now made a new template i.e. u can see that it is only for teams. u can change the standard color (talk) 18:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) come to chat (talk) 18:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Main Page Thank you ^______^ and alright. I'll change it. Thank you for suggesting. Re: Avatar Hi Natsumi~ It was found by FallenShadow in deviantart. Here's the link: http://graypapaya.deviantart.com/art/Time-mage-Ultear-288911886 -- Srry Natsumi i m having my exams till 25 feb so till then i suppose i won't be able to do much but as i return i ensure u that we'll come out with a great stratedgy. If possible cum to chat now (talk) 13:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Back I'm back natsumi and i hope u r as well. So lets discuss the new plans sooner the possible.Plz reply 12:01,3/6/2013 12:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Your WONDERFUL Guild :D Umm.. Hello Natsumi.. I just want to say that I've wanted to join your guild.. I already put a topic on Imaginators Talk Page. Hello and Have a good day~! Arvee100smart D'ya need somethin' ? 13:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you do something more easier? But don't worry, I'll even do the Gruvia and Nalu Job :D 14:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sumemasen! Gomen ne ! I'm sorry ! I can Handle the Gruvia Job ! Can I tkae it please? But I'll take the new one if you already made. 14:44, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for understanding !!! :D (do I need to edit the Request Board and put Taken instead of Free?) 14:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC) 101th Edit Just So you know this is my 101th edit Ice~ I'm so so so happy ^ ^ . Just saying Hi again and I hope you'll gonna reply me back :D 00:21, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thankyou very much Natsumi-san. I was confused. I thought that it was specially for this wiki. Lol. Thank you very much. Appleplum > 15:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, these achievements have also been enabled in the Kaichou wa Maid sama wiki, another wiki where I work. Thanks for your help, again. Also Natsumi-san, I was asking if we can join more than one guild. please tell me. -- Appleplum > 03:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. IMG Natsumi, I would like to inform you that, Sadako is joining IMG. Kindly read her application form if you haven't noticed it. 07:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) About the "Lories" I think I'm done, If you need some changes or want to add something, if you dont mind just send me a message on my talkpage. Sadako • Talk! 04:54,3/15/2013 Just to make it clear, Am I already accepted on IMG? Sadako • Talk! 05:14,3/15/2013 Oh well thank you very much for accepting me. Actually I thought about that too about the synopsis, that's why I didnt do it. I'm sorry for kinda not following your orders. Sadako • Talk! 22:56,3/15/2013 Where can I see the jobs I needed to do? Do u have to send it to me? Or where I can see it. Sadako • Talk! 23:05,3/15/2013 The Jewel Gomen ne to say this Natsu-sensei, but, you see, In the Imaginators guild, in the jobs, ElfGreen's reward jewel is listed as 3,00 I hope you'll fix his soon since only guild master can do it. thanks a lot Sensei. 00:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) About the "Elfgreen" I dont think there will be synopsis on X791 arc, so I think I dont have any article to put there. Oh BTW I changed the jewel amount of Elfgreen, which I really think is supposed to be 3000 jewels, not 300. Sadako • Talk! 08:33,3/17/2013 Hi! Hi! I think I'm done on Elfgreen. Oh BTW on synopsis of Key of the starry Arc, I know its too short, but I think Its the only time they've seen together. Sadako • Talk! 02:53,3/18/2013 Work Done Natsumi-chan, I have done my work on the Natza page. I have reduced the History section, added the topic 'relationship' and I have also written a little Sypnosis. Please check my work and tell me if something is wrong. As of the images, I will add them on Monday. Thankyou. Sure....Is this fine?-------> Thankyou very much. About the Velceto Im done!!!! Sadako • Talk! 03:10,3/18/2013 Sasa Thank you, thank you, thank you! \(^____^)/ Glad to hear ;D You could leave it blank. ;) However, I think this is only applicable to the sections that aren't very much important. No need to apologize xD I can't force you to do it if you're busy. I don't like force labors or stuff like that lol xD So feel free to do whatever you like It's your own decision Well you see, The Edo Gruvia, whole article needs to be written... But I don't think the Jewel Reward is right... since it's too many to write, the reward should be a higher price. Well.. that's only my opinion, gomen ne Natsu-sensei >.< but.. It's your own Decision... thanks a lot Natsu 00:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wow! Lol xD That's not a problem ;) But anyway, thank you again. ^________^ As you wish. ^____^ Re:Hi, hi Dynasty! Hey Natsumi, I really appreciate that you praised me in becoming Admin, thank you so much! Just dont get too jealous at me, okay? 02:28, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Natsumi, check this out. I have added some arcs and images. Is the work good? If you want more images to be added, just inform me. ^_^ And also about the arcs. Though, some work is still left, I guess. I actually put it there before you eve discover it. :3 And that's a very easy question to ask. RE:IMG Job Im sorry, I moved it on Completed jobs. Sadako • Talk! 22:43,3/21/2013 Okay, I will do it. :D Thank you for your compliment. Edo Gruvia Hi Hi Natsu-sensei ! I finished the Edo Gruvia Job, can you look at it if it's complete already ? Thanks in advance :D 21:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) And Oh.. finished the Kinabra one... can you look at it also? Gomen ne Natsu-sensei.. 01:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: IMG Jobs Hi Hi Natsu-sensei ! And what do you mean glad to have you back ? :P I'm always active.. ^_^ Thank yo for understanding and I'll do what you said. Gomen ne for the Kinabra article that history and relationship thing and .. yess! I'm the lead ! 22:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Message Sorry to disturb you again. I have expanded the arc section and added few more pictures. So, can you have a look at it. Here: Natza. If I missed anything, please inform me. Thank you and once again, I am sorry. I will definately do it. ^_^ Also, did you notice that I edited my Signature. I thought it would be better. :D One more thing, the jobs are all taken. Can you post some more jobs. Well, yeah. I was thinking about it when I was creating it. But I thought that I will edit it another time. XD and Thanks for adding the jobs, whenever you will do so. lol Re:Slight template correction needed Oh great, I forgot to put that before and I didn't notice. I corrected it. Thanks to you. :) Message Natsumi, I did the work on Natza. Have a look at it when you are free. Also, My signature now links to my profile as well.XD 22:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) T.I.G Hey Natsumi, I just need tell you that you should put more jobs in T.I.G. I finished my previous job already, now there are no more jobs to be taken. So please put more jobs. :3 14:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC) MoTM Badge Hi Natsumi~ Recently, I have created the MoTM badge for guilds and teams. Template:Mage of The Month If you need to change the colors, just change it and if you think it's not working, you may fix it yourself. Just don't change the template name~~ So....that's all. Bye! =) -- Happy Birthday!!!! Hi Natsumi! Happy Birthday!!!! Hope you'll have a great year ahead. =) P/S: The background is not made by me, I found it online and I put the words myself. Sorry if it's roughly done. -- HBD PS: I did the whole art by myself it me took about 10 minutes ti finish. Sorry for the wrong spelling of my own name >_ :Lambdadelta © Umineko no Naku Koro ni ::Sincerly, ::: 10:49, April 5, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU-SENSEI I'm quite disappointed that I have no art or some picture to give to you but.... HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY and A Very HAPPY Big Birthday Nastu Sensei ! From my Words of Feelings, I hope you like it ^_^ 11:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Natsumi. ^ ^ I hope that you ahve a nice day. Btw....how old are you now? Maybe 15.....that is same as me then XD. Have a nice day and enjoy yourself to the Max. Hope to see you soon ^ ^. 11:21, April 5, March 2013 Yes, it is true that I am older. Doesn't makes a difference though. I hope you have a nice year. ^ ^ And enjoy ~~ 14:17, April 5, March 2013 Re:Handling the job problems No problem. ^_^ -- Happy Birthday Belated!! Happy Birthday! I think its really late to greet you, but still, hope you had a nice birthday, wish you all the best Sadako • Talk! 22:53,4/7/2013 hello. Re: First warning Alright. I'll stop changing the pictures but that doesn't mean NaLi will be cannon! Cant you see the relationship between Natsu and Lucy? If u dun then i' think ur blind! Anyway, i will never stop changing the pictures even if u ask me to! Ur not the boss of me! Anyway, leave me alone and dun talk to me ever again! NaLuLover2000 (talk) 16:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC)NaLuLover2000 Re: Hi! :) Thank you, I'm looking forward to editing more here. :) 17:22,4/20/2013 17:22, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Mysterza Hey there, I just want to ask, because I think I already completed the "Mysterza" and it is still havent move on "Completed Jobs" Well just asking, If you think its still not completed just send me a message Sadako • Talk! 03:55,4/22/2013 Re:AV Team Well sorry for being a bit inactive coz of my school work although i slept in the school i think u got the point, i've seen many users who have started vandalising the wiki. i accept to be the leader but i need ULTEAR as mascot and u didn't wish me on my b'day on 27 march *cries softly and then loudly* Edo Jerza Dont you think "Mysterza" and "Edo Jerza" are same? Well Just asking... Sadako • Talk! 23:26,4/25/2013 Yep, I'm back! Hey, Natsumi. :D I'm realy surprised to see all the new changes in the wiki. I haven't been around much because of a major school project and the depression that came in the aftermath of said project. XD I'm semi-active as of this moment, since I'm not sure what to delve into first, but I'm creating a new page; Jet & Droy vs. Gajeel. Hopeefully, this will help me get back on track within the wiki. Ciao! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 11:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! :) I'll continue to do my best. Hey Hey Natsumi ^ ^ Idk if you have been busy :( cause you aren't checking my jobs at the guild, even though I tagged it completed. And i was talking about Edo Jerza page. The job says that the whole article needs to be written, but its already there. What am I supposed to do when the article is already written :( I think you should change the problems for the job, Please look into the matter when you are free ^ ^ And sorry for not editing lately. My test is gonna start so I have been kinda busy. but I will get back to my usual work once it is over XD. It might take a week or so. When it is over, I will complete all my jobs on all the guilds and team. I know this is bad but I cannot help it :( But I will edit like I do now, I mean once in a while. I am really sorry for this >.< I Sorry Sorry for the late reply. I was having test :O But they are over now so I can get back to editing. I will do the remaining work on Gralu and I hope you like my work so far :S I didn't notice the History section I guess. I am trying to do my best so please tell me if I need to improve anything,. That would be really great ^ ^ And I hope you are having a nice time... and I know that even if you are busy, no one can handle your work better than you cause you are great ^ ^ Job Completed I have done what you wanted me to do on GrayLu. I added the history section. Actually, I copy-pasted it because a character's history is the same anywhere :P Though I did add the Grand magic games arc ^ ^ I think it was needed because the story is far ahead and the articles need to be up to date. Take your time, no need to hurry. Re: Welcome Back Thanks Natsu-sensei ! Yeah, I noticed before that you left in the chat :P 22:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Kinabra About that, can you look at it if the Relationship one ? 22:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Double article Hey Natsumi, I noticed that both Edo Jerza and Mystowalker are the name article. What shall I do to make it one? Delete one of them and rename the other, or redirect Mystowalker to Edo Jerza then delete the other? Since your the Guild Master of T.I.G, Im supoose to ask you. Sorty for the ditrubtion. 06:31, May 27, 2013 (UTC) If your still online, see me in chat. But if not.... I DIDNT UMDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU SAID ON THE LAST PART. :3 14:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Membership! Hey Natsumi, I have posted a membership application for your guild, so read it whenever you get the time. Thanks! Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Policies Hey, though am not an admin but seriously you have to make more rules and policies to ensure proper functioning of the wiki. Whatever is already there is not enough you should really do something about it. You should have a discussion about the policies with their help make new policies and rules also the page needs content. Natsu-sensei ! >:3 Ey ! How are you doing... seems that I haven't seen you awhile. Anyway, I'm applying for a bigger .... uh... like... much higher position in the Imaginators Guild... like S-Class.... I aleady said it to all admins (though Dynas only replied) and said Apple will do those soon. Uh... if there is a test or somehing about applying to an S-class, please be with here and reply fast .... Gomen and Thanks, 09:39, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Loooool....Good to have you back.... SOON, XD I'll be waiting for my master ~ to make badges for my "Mage of the Month" XD How's the wiki yous say ? I met this awesome friends who's pretty good at editing and uploading and the one who stole my dream badge, Her name is Cinnamon Sugar~ Pokes Natsu-sensei* Make me a S-Class Mage in Imaginators XD 09:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Be on :3 Natsu-senseiiii.. Come on chat~ 09:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :( You all left :P 11:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. oh well, no big diggie... By the way, I posted a thread.... http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6691 11:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) FTCWiki FB page! To promote FTC wiki, so I did a FTC wiki facebook page , so I hope you help out! FairyTailCouplesWiki [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:39, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi~ Hi Natsu-sensei ? Er.. are you still there ? Well, if you have the mood to answer me, I'll be waiting~. 10:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Where's my Natsu-sensei's Comeback? :( 10:09, October 28, 2013 (UTC) (._. ) Hi Natsu-sensei. I would like to tell you that your position in the Imaginators Guild has been romoved, due to your inactivity... (._. ). I have given the rights to Cinnamon sugar, who currently our admin. Thank you for your hard work for the past few days you were artive... gahh... I miss that... 10:43, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity I noticed that you are no longer a chatmod due to your inactivity... So... I'm not sure who to replace you with... [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 07:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) (o´ω`o)ﾉ No problem! I'll keep this wiki alive so come back soon. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC) So far... There's a featured couple, moment, and image voting page so please cast your vote. The policies and guidelines are being updated, so please follow it instead of the old one and also please tell me what you think should also be added. Just look for it at the navigation bar. The articles are required to have references. Check on the canon articles as wells as GaLe, Kinabra, and Gruvia pages as an example. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:42, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I would like to have a guild or team to specialize in adding references to the articles but we really don't have the manpower to do so. Maybe when we have more active editors in the wiki. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:08, January 15, 2014 (UTC) It has been added in the updated guidelines here. You should also get updated with the policy and guidelines. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 11:37, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh,You've replied :> It's not that I 'take' it to you, well, if your telling me that you can be active again, then I'll give you back what you have as a guild master if Imaginators. But it seems that your message looked like your telling a goodbye... 07:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Natsumi ((^w^)) [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 22:36, January 14, 2014 (UTC)